Upperclassmen Hunger Games
by FireLamp
Summary: So, what should our arena be? The forest, pudding, or the North Pole... Penguins.


60... 59... 58... 57... 56...

Larysa whatever-her-last-name-is watched the clock tick down from sixty like it always did in the Hunger Games. Well. You'd think that some of the tension would have died down over the years, but apparently not.

20... 19... 18... 17... 16...

Whoa, it was almost done. Huh.

The boy next to her tripped and fell off of his plate and blew up. Sucked for him.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...

And the Hunger Games began.

* * *

Sandy killed everyone. All the boys, that is. Maybe she just had something against them? Well, in any case, she was pretty much the sole contributor to the bloodbath. After the boys, she moved on to killing Krissy, Michaela, and Larysa.

Why? Because Sandy.

Apparently she's pretty violent. Not that I would know. Haven't seen her like that yet. But yeah, it was pretty gory. Everyone else ran away. Kaleigh and Christine made an alliance. Just saying.

* * *

"So, what does our arena look like?" Ayame asked her fellow Gamemaker. Jessica shrugged and yawned.

"Um. A forest."

"Because that's so original."

"...a giant pudding."

"No."

"...the North Pole."

Ayame looked interested. "Well, I suppose they'd have to huddle together for warmth then. Like penguins."

"Okay, North Pole it is!"

* * *

Kaleigh blinked. "Is it just me or did the arena spontaneously change?"

"You mean from a forest to pudding to the North Pole?"

"... Yeah."

Christine shrugged and glanced around. Sure, it was cold, but nothing an azn couldn't handle. "Hey, look, some penguins are huddling."

"LET'S EAT THEM-."

"No."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sophie stepped on some thin ice and drowned.

* * *

Danielle wandered the wilds of the North Pole, shivering. This was a very terrible arena. The forest that had appeared first had been much better. Oh well, at least she could use her Biv skills to build a fire using birch bark.

"...but I was the year that they didn't build fires," she realized.

Oops.

And then Allie appeared and she killed her.

That is, Danielle did the killing. And Allie was killed. And blood spattered over the snow in a dramatic fashion.

* * *

"Another cannon!" Christine noted. "Wow, there's like seven of us left already!"

"Yes." Kaleigh stared at her ally, who was slowly turning blue with cold. "Want to huddle for warmth? Like friends?"

"..."

"Like penguins."

"...okay."

* * *

Angel had been wandering the North Pole, not sure if she had a purpose to her wandering. On one hand she wanted to see people, but on the other hand she didn't want to be killed. So it was a little bit of a dilemma for her.

In the distance she saw two people huddling. Shocked and terrified at this blunt display of affection, she turned around and ran as fast as she could to the opposite direction. Sadly, she ended up running off the solid ice and into the cold waters of... you know, the North Pole. So she died.

* * *

"Oh, a tree!" Katie said happily.

Never mind this was the middle of a frozen wasteland. She quickly climbed the tree, took out her flute, and began to play. The sound of her music seemed to attract Melanie, as she began to head towards her direction.

"Hello," Melanie called up the tree.

Katie jumped down and gouged out Melanie's eyes.

"Ha, who's epic? Who's epic?" Katie danced a little victory dance around her blinded and dying foe, twirling the flute around and laughing. "I'm awesome!"

She failed to noticed the poisoned dart in Melanie's hand. Said sharp object somehow came into contact with Katie's backside. Screaming in pain, the dark haired girl fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"That's just not fair! How do you even have something like that?"

A blade of grass growing out of the tundra caught her eye. "也許你看到了什麼地方，我們的宇宙戲劇在計劃的事情 - 不超過一個原子中的一棵小草。難道這一切中我們可以看到，從微觀的病毒到遙遠的馬頭星雲，載於一草，可能存在的只有一個賽季的外星時間流嗎？如果刀片應切斷鐮刀嗎？當它開始死亡，腐爛滲入到我們的宇宙和我們自己的生活，把一切變為黃色，棕色，乾燥嗎？也許它已經開始發生。我們說，世界已經改變，也許我們真的意味著它已開始變幹," she proclaimed, world slowly darkening about her.

Her last sight was the blade of grass blowing in the wind.

* * *

"Hey, that's two cannons in a row," Christine noted, interrupting the huddle.

Kaleigh nodded. "And it's still only the first day."

"Wow, these Games are going by fast."

"Right?"

They returned to their huddling, choosing to ignore what would happen when it inevitably came down to just the two of them. In fact, judging by how quickly people were getting killed off, that might even happen by evening.

Well, whatever.

* * *

Sandy, of course, was very proud of herself. She'd just killed off over half the tributes in the matter of like, ten minutes. That was something to be very proud of, she figured. So she allowed herself a moment of relaxation.

Unfortunately, in that very moment, a tree fell down from the sky and crushed her.

Another cannon boomed.

* * *

"In retrospect, that was actually pretty mean," Ayame said.

Jessica shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"Wouldn't it have been better for her to kill everyone else?"

"That's so predictable... you know what's not predictable?"

"... a tree?"

She nodded. "Falling out of the sky. Into the North Pole."

"Whatever you say..."

* * *

"Wait. Since when are there trees in the North Pole?" Danielle frowned, very confused. Then again, it wasn't like she should have been surprised by anything anymore. This arena was really weird.

Well, there were only three people left, so she might as well go find whoever the last two were and kill them. So she could win this.

Conviniently, a silver parachute fell from the sky at that exact moment. In it was a sword.

"Swords are useful," she noted.

* * *

Christine and Kaleigh were hudding (as usual) when OUT OF LEGIT NOWHERE DANIELLE APPEARED WITH A SWORD!

"Oh, hi," Christine said cheerfully. "Want to huddle with us?"

"No!" Danielle swung the sword up, grinning. "I'm going to kill you and then leave this stupid arena!"

"Don't do that!" Kaleigh sprang to her feet, throwing herself in front of the sword. Christine gasped.

"Kaleigh!"

"Christine!"

"KALEIGH!"

"CHRISTINE! ...wait, I haven't even gotten stabbed yet. Hold on."

Danielle promptly ran Kaleigh through with her sword.

"NOOOOO!"

Without even a chance for last words, Kaleigh's body slumped down and the cannon boomed. Danielle laughed maniacally and turned to Christine, "Well, I guess you're next."

A chem textbook dropped out of the sky and crashed onto Danielle's skull. Since those textbooks are some pretty heavy things, Danielle was killed instantly. Christine only had to look on in mild surprise as Danielle crumpled to the ground.

"... Looks like I won! Awesome."

...

"Oh, wait, but Kaleigh..."

* * *

"WE KILLED LIKE TWO TRIBUTES WHO BOTH COULD'VE WON IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR US."

"Calm down, Ayame," Jessica sipped her tea slowly. "I mean. I like Christine. So. Yeah."

"..."

"Pity about Kaleigh, though."

And so in one day, the Upperclassmen Hunger Games ended.

* * *

**It's okay that you have no idea what just happened. In fact, I'm impressed that you made it this far. Now that you finished, why don't you review?**


End file.
